False home
by DragonGirl90
Summary: if your perfect life isn't really yours then would you know? rated for stuff that will come later.


* * *

**Hey, I feel bad, i told myself no more new chapter fic's until i finished the old one. well so much for that.**

**Ed: shut up no one cares**

**You are so mean Ed**

**Ed: and you torment me so there**

**that's mature rolls eyes**

**Ed: what are you implying?!?!?! glares at me, you know the whole lightning from the eyes thing**

**Al:uh... as they are both to busy with each other (Ed and i start fighting) er... DragonGirl90 just wants you to know that she doesn't own us or the show.**

* * *

"Hi mom, I'm home!" Edward called as he came in the door. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped the heavy backpack on the floor. 

"Edward? Weren't you going to study at that friend of yours house, what was their name?" his mom said from the kitchen.

"It's Harvey, and no I wasn't he's on vacation right now." Ed sighed strolling into the kitchen "is something wrong? You sounded upset."

"It's nothing dear" she said brushing her blond hair out of her face. "you just surprised me, I was certain you wouldn't be home yet."

Ed raised an eyebrow skeptically at this answer, he often came home at times no normal person would and I never bothered her before. "Well, whatever" he shrugged "need any help?"

"Yes, could you be a dear and go to the store for me, the list is on the fridge."

"Sure, OK. You sure every thing's fine?" Ed asked, the way his mom had said that is was almost as if she hadn't wanted him there.

"Yes dear you worry too much, now don't feel like you have to rush, while your there get yourself something too."

"If you say so" Ed gave up the argument, he grabbed the list and the money his mom handed him and left. "Just another strange thing to happen today…" he said to himself as he got on his bicycle.

Ed just finished locking his bike and had turned to go inside the store when he ran into a teen his age with fiery red hair. "Sorry" Ed grunted before he noticed who it was. "Harvey? Aren't you supposed to be in Xing with your family?"

"Heya Ed-man! Yeah, well our trip was cut short, I called your house and your mom said you would be here." The teen said getting up.

Ed did a quick calculation in his mind, Harvey lived 15 minutes away on bike, Ed lived only 10 and he had cut that shorter by taking a few shortcuts. In short there was no way Harvey could be here yet. "But how did you…"

"Get here? My mom dropped me off"

"Your mom works full time."

"Look does it really matter?" Harvey asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes, yes it does, how did you get here?" Ed growled, today his whole world had been strange not just the impossibility of his friend being there at this time.

"Dude look it's no big deal, what matters is that I'm here. Let's go chill somewhere, your mom said it was OK, you can get the groceries later"

"No… I don't think I will, I'm going to get the stuff and go home." Ed said watching his friend carefully, something was wrong here but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Harvey narrowed his green eyes, "Ed-man what's up with you today?" he said, his voice low and threatening. "Dude last chance, it could save your life."

"Harvey? You're not sounding like yourself."

"Time to answer Ed-man"

"I told you no already, what's with you?!" Ed shouted he didn't notice that he was backing up slightly until he felt the rush of air as a car sped past the curb. Cars always sped in this parking lot.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Edward" Harvey said in a low growl. Suddenly he pushed Ed off the curb onto the asphalt of the roadway. Ed looked over stopping his attempt to get to his feet when he heard a loud honk. His eyes widened and his body froze as he saw the car hurtling for him. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the collision he was powerless to avoid.

He did feel an intact, but it was a lot less painful than he expected, he opened his eyes and say a hooded figure on top of him. He noticed that he was now back on the curb, safe, except few a few scrapes. "Are you OK Ed?" the figure on top of him asked in a young voice as they got off Ed"

"Y-yeah, thanks I guess. Um who are you, and how do you know my name?" Ed said sill staring at the piece of pavement that he could have just been splattered over.

"I really wish I could tell you right now Ed, but all I can say right now is that I'm a really old friend of yours. Soon I can tell you everything, see you soon" the person said, and sounded like he really meant it. He left and after a while Ed stood up, he shakily entered the store, got what was on the list and left for home.

"Did you have fun?" His mom called as he closed the door behind himself.

"No, I uh…" he paused debating on if he should tell his mom about almost becoming road pizza. "I just wanted to get home soon, I have a ton of homework" he finished.

"Well you should get to work on it then, I'll call you for dinner"

"K," Ed said as he rushed upstairs. As soon as he got in his room he collapsed on his bed. His head hurt from everything that had happened today. "let's see, first when I woke up I called out for someone named Al, then on the way to the bus I thought my right arm and left leg were metal. In school I saw blue sparks when I clapped at the assembly. Then there was the fact that mom wanted me gone, and Harvey shows up, and then tries to kill me. Then to top it all of that strange guy who saved me…" Ed counted the oddities off out loud. He closed his eyes, suddenly noticing how tired he was and drifted off to sleep.

Outside Ed's window the hooded person stood looking in from his perch on the large tree outside. "Soon Ed, we will get you back" he murmured "just hang in there a little longer"

* * *

**(dust clears and i am sitting on top of Ed) Yay I win!**

**Ed: there is no way, how did you do that?**

**Because i am the author, i can do anything i want with you! ;p**

**Anyway, please R & R, let me know if i should keep at this one, oh and any questions may be answered if you let me know what they are. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
